


Experimentation

by uselessbunny



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bisexual Female Character, Blow Jobs, Cuckquean, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, F/F, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Master/Pet, Multi, Somnophilia, Threesome - F/F/M, Urination, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 22:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselessbunny/pseuds/uselessbunny
Summary: Alice and Marisa continually begin to try new things, no matter the collateral damage.





	1. Nocturnal Contact

During a cold winter twilight within the walls of the abode of one Alice Margatroid. The puppeteer propositioned one Marisa Kirisame to assist her in alchemic research.

"Thanks for letting me use ya shower, Alice! Mine is on da fritz! Do ya mind if i let loose a lil?" Marisa exclaimed as she walked into the common area of Alice's accommodations, clad in nothing but her black lace undergarments.

"O-Oh it's no problem, i also thank you for helping me with this research..." Alice responded to the magician, seated onto her couch. In front of her a low table and fireplace by the end of the area. The puppeteer not doing much to conceal her smitten expression.

Marisa proceeded directly next to the puppeteer and proceeded to take her seat next to Alice. "Ya place is so warm and cozy. Anyway what's this potion even about?" Kirisame inquired the woman next to her.

"U-Um its a collection of pheromones designed to increase your emotional response to stimulation." Alice meekly answered.

"Oh so it's an aphrodisiac!" Marisa exclaimed, destroying Alice's need for euphemism.

Alice immediately blushed. "I-it's not like that! I'm just trying to make our nights more intimate!" Margatroid covering her face with her hands.

"Hehe, mind if i take a nap?" Marisa energetically inquired to her companion.

"Y-yeah, go ahead." Alice spoken from her flustered expression.

As Marisa began to close her eyes, Alice began to stare at the magician as her body slowly relaxed.

Moments later, Marisa was in a deep slumber. Laid onto the edge of the couch.

"i never noticed Marisa's curves..." Alice whispered as she took note of the scene before her. 

Marisa's legs made her skin look impossibly smooth, her thighs, thick and shapely, were attached to her wide and full looking hips. Marisa always wore long dresses, so Alice never got a closer look. Alice took note of Marisa's inner thighs, her undergarments being the only barrier from Alice seeing her entire vaginal area. The magician having just recently traded bloomers for form fitting panties.

Alice's gaze slowly motioned upward. Moving past Marisa's perfectly proportioned abdomen to her above average breasts, moving slightly up and down as she lightly breathed.

Alice was entranced. Feeling a twinge of jealously from the bountiful busom Marisa carried. Kirisame's brassiere revealing ample cleavage.

"I shouldn't be doing this." Alice thought, as she began leaning toward the magician next to her. Massaging Marisa's abdomen in gentle strokes as to not awaken the woman.

"Mari has a soft tummy." Alice murmured to herself. Her hand slowly moving downwards.

Slowly, Alice moved under Kirisame's undergarments. The puppeteer's breathing growing harder and harder.

"Hnnngh, Reimu that tickles." Marisa uttered in her sleep. Alice immediately removing her extremity from the area.

However, through some misplaced sense of pride. Alice felt the utterance of another woman's name as a provocation. Margatroid immediately brought her face to the magician's and proceeded to kiss the other woman in the mouth.

With little resistance, Alice forcefully brought her tongue to the other woman's mouth, muscle exploring the warm and damp cavern.

Moments later, Alice positioned herself on top of her companion. No longer having any discretion of the possibility her actions could be considered sexual assault.

Alice immediately felt a presence hold onto her posterior. She immediately snapped out of her trance only for her gaze to meet a smiling Kirisame below.

"M-Marisa!" Alice exclaimed, immediately taken aback.

"Your ass is as cute as ever Ali!" Marisa exclaimed. "I let ya touch me while i was nappin. I even mentioned Reimu to get under ya skin!"

Alice could only cover her face in her palms in embarrassment. "But i raped you..."

"You're always so dang shy you won't even touch me when we cuddle! Honestly i wanted to see what ya would do when nobody's watchin!" Marisa giving a rebuttal to Alice's statement.

"Anyway, ya should take that potion. You got me in the mood now. da~ze." Marisa uttered as she gazed upon the woman currently straddling her waist.

"Shanghai, please retrieve the medicine." Alice commanded the automaton dormant within her bedroom. The golem soon emerging with a vial filled with a strange green liquid. Alice retrieving the concoction as it came face to face with the puppeteer.

Alice proceeded to down the liquid in one gulp as Shanghai returned to her previous area. Discarding the vial as it gently rolled onto the low table.

Marisa gazed upon the woman straddling her waist as she stretched her arms in order to disrobe the puppeteer of her dress.

Moments later, the pair were in the same position. With the exception of the Puppeteer's dress and brassiere draped over the side of the couch. Margatroid clad in only her pantyhose.

"Hehe Alice, your legs are nice and smooth." Kirisame uttered as she caressed the other woman's thighs.

"Marisa, i feel so scandalous right now." Margatroid attempting to hold onto her composure. Her entire body heating up in a fit of desire, leaning forward to meet face to face with the magician.

"Think you can beat me, Alice?" Marisa uttered as she proceeded to open her mouth and move her tongue around, almost as if taunting the other woman.

Without hesitation, Margatroid immediately returned the gesture and proceeded to begin massaging the other tongue with her own. The oral muscles of the women participating in a metaphorical "wrestling match" with copious amounts of salivation.

The drug cocktail Alice previously ingested induced euphoria throughout her entire being. An unusual torrent of discharge emerging between her legs. The puppeteer removing her mouth in order to catch her breath.

"You're really excited, huh Alice? i like this new, sexy side of ya!" Marisa exclaimed as she began to remove the puppeteer's undergarment.

Moments later, Alice was kneeled over Marisa's face. Her groin area directly above the magician's mouth.

"You want me to lick ya a bit, huh Alice?" Marisa exclaimed as she proceeded to lick around the other woman's labia.

Alice screamed in pleasure at the stimulation. Marisa in turn moving her tongue upwards towards her clitoris.

"M-Marisa, it's too much I'm about to!" The puppeteer interrupted as a warm stream of urine flowed through her urethra.

Marisa proceeded to open her mouth as the liquid flowed into her mouth. Her features beet red as she took in all the liquid.

As Alice finally finished, Marisa licked her lips and smiled in response to her partner's urination. "Ya golden juice tasted like sweet nectar, Alice." Kirisame uttered afterwards.

Alice could only blush as she climbed off Marisa's collar, choosing to lay face front on top of her partner. "I would kiss you right now, but you understand..." Alice murmured as she planted her face deeper into Marisa's chest.

Marisa chuckled. "Barely touched ya yet you're so satisfied. I like this potion we worked so hard on!" Marisa giving Alice a large grin. 

"I have a bunch of other things i want to try, maybe we can even invite Reimu..." Alice barely audible from her position.

"Hehe, Reimu gets super lonely by herself. She should have some fun too!" Marisa continued. "Let's get some sleep, Alice. I can't wait to see what else ya got in mind!"

Moments later, both women fell into slumber. Only thing on their minds being their renewed intimacy.


	2. Endearing Performance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her late night escapades, Marisa makes a bargain with Rinnosuke.

"Guess we gotta throw that toothbrush away huh?" Marisa stated to her lover, the morning after. Both women seated facing together, now clothed. Alice's round kitchen table in between them.

"I'm still embarrassed by that..." Alice stated. Her cheeks turning beet red.

"Nah that was super sexy, Alice!" Marisa reassuring the other woman.

"So um, i was thinking of outfitting shanghai with some instruments..." Alice continued. "Doesn't Morichika have a secret selection?"

"Oh Kourin still thinks ima lil kid. However i think i can convince him otherwise, Da~ze." Marisa continued her train of thought. "I'm gonna get ya doll some attachments, hang around here. I'll be right back." Marisa uttered, proceeding to kiss her partner on the forehead.

Standing up, Marisa brandished her broom as she walked towards the doorway. As she emerged from the building, Marisa took flight in her usual manner.

Moments later, Marisa made landfall as she cut through the forest, in front of the establishment known as Kourindou. Soon after getting on her feet, she promptly went through the doorway.

"Kourin!~" Marisa exclaimed as she set her broom next to the doorway. The silver locked merchant looking up from his reading material.

"Oh, Kirisame! Sorry i missed your 18th birthday. I was super busy this week." Morichika stated.

"Yeah Kourin, check me out!" Marisa exclaimed. Hands meeting her hips.

Rinnosuke took note of the woman's wardrobe. Marisa discarded her relatively childish frilly ensemble she's worn for a decade. Trading it for a form fitting black vest with a black skirt that only went above her knees. On her feet were two high heeled black boots. Her signature headgear being the only article retained.

Morichika's features turned red as he noted the woman's pronounced curvature. "Well Kirisame you certainly have grown..."

Marisa proceeded to walk towards the seated man. Swaying her hips side to side as she kept her hands on them. Eventually meeting face to face with the shopkeeper. "Well ya see i'm not a kid anymore, Kourin. I know ya have a special inventory. da~ze." The magician directly propositioning the merchant.

"Well Marisa, i don't just let anyo-" the male interrupted as the blonde proceeded to take a seat upon his lap.

"Kourin~ can't ya make an exception for me?" The magician stating in a sultry manner, proceeding to shimmy her bottom half side to side.

"U-um Kirisame san, what are you doing!" Morichika exclaimed. His flush features becoming more pronounced.

"Oh~ Something long and hard is touching me? What could it possibly be!" Magician sarcastically inquiring to the male below.

"Kirisame, I've known you since you were a toddler. This situation is befitting of a lecherous pervert." The male objecting to the proposition.

"So you been waiting all this time huh? You're such a perv Kourin. I've been in the oven all this time just for ya!" Marisa exclaimed.

"Don't you have Hakurei or Margatroid to keep you company? Why me?" Morichika hastily inquired, barely masking his desire.

"I knew ya even before them, i think ya deserve a lil sumthin for your trouble..." Marisa continued. "I know ya get lonely in here sometimes. Ya always wanted me but you were scared of pissin off my pops." Kirisame's diatribe aiming directly at the male's innermost desires.

"Kirisame, we have to relocate to my accommodations." Morichika stated as he proceeded to hold the woman in his arms as he stood up from his seated position. Marisa embracing the man's upper body with her arms.

"Lead the way, ya bastard." Marisa uttering as she kissed the male on the cheek.

Moments later, the pair walked through the doorway into the man's modest bedroom. Consisting only a nightstand, bedding and a window. Rinnosuke laid the woman onto the bedding, proceeding to disrobe his blue garments shortly after.

As she began to unbutton her vest, Marisa took note of the man standing before her. "Ya don't work out much yet you look great, Kourin." Taking note of the demihuman's lithe yet well toned form.

Minutes pass, the merchant now climbing on top of his mate. Both participants nude as their clothing strewn throughout. Kirisame's headwear resting on the nightstand.

Marisa spoke as she gazed upon the man directly in front of her. The pair's hands interlocked.

"Kourin, i don't care about foreplay or whatever. I want ya inside me right now!" Marisa energetically proclaiming.

"Kirisame-san, are you sure? I don't want you to get hurt." Rinnosuke inquiring to his partner.

"Ya being a giant pansy, Kourin! Put it in already!" Marisa exclaimed.

However, as the pair began their coitus, Alice Margatroid failed to heed Marisa's recommendation to stay at home. Quietly observing the magician outside the establishment. Alice quietly entered the building, walking through the myriad items strewn throughout. Finding the entrance to Rinnosuke's quarters, Alice slowly cracked the door open to not make a noise. Kneeling in order to have the lowest profile possible.

In her sight was Kirisame Marisa being vigorously penetrated. Each thrust of the merchant's hips sending the couple into a screaming frenzy.

Without the need of direct contact, Margatroid's lower region created a torrent of discharge. Alice's features turning blood red. Without hesitation, Alice lifted her dress and slipped her right hand into her undergarments to begin stimulating herself. Opening her labia and proceeding to insert her index and middle finger within her cavity. Her breathing becoming continuously ragged.

Alice could not contain herself as she accidentally screams in extacy. Both participants stopping immediately.

"What was that?" Rinnosuke uttered, emerging from his position on top of Kirisame. Seating himself by the edge of his bedding.

Marisa smiled. "C'mon out Alice, let's have some fun~" Kirisame beckoning to the woman behind the door.

Alice slowly emerged from the doorway, her face in a bashful expression.

"Heh, ya always told me ya biggest fantasy was watching me get fucked by Kourin. Wanna join?" The bespectacled male beside her silent as he processed the events taking place.

"Aight Alice, take off yer clothes so we can get started!" Marisa commanded the puppeteer as she began to remove articles of clothing.

"Kirisame-san, are you sure we should force her into this?" Rinnosuke breaking his silence.

"She ain't gonna learn if she doesn't do anything! Believe it or not Alice can be super lewd if she wants to!" Marisa giving a rebuttal to the male's hesitation.

"It's okay, Morichika." Alice uttered, now completely naked. "I hope I and Kirisame can utilize your body properly." Margatroid stating with newfound confidence.

"Okay Alice! Kneel in front of Kourin!" Marisa stated, Alice performing the order. Marisa disembarked and proceeded to keel next to Rinnosuke in turn.

"Okay Alice, Kourin's mushroom has my love juice still on it. You wanna lick it up?" Marisa stated with her left hand holding the back of Margatroid's head.

Alice remained silent as she begun to orally stimulate the man's appendage. Rolling her tongue as she engulfed the man's length. The male groaning in response.

"Do it Kourin, give Alice ya special concoction! She has no gag reflex!" Marisa uttered as she brought the puppeteer's head to the base of the male's appendage. Alice's eyes rolling back in pleasure.

Rinnosuke groaned as he ejaculated a large quantity of semen into Margatroid's mouth. Marisa removing her hand as Alice emerged upward.

"Hey Alice, share some!" Marisa exclaimed as she brought her hands to Alice's mouth, both women beginning to share saliva and semen between each other.

Rinnosuke observed the scene, adjusting his spectacles by the bridge as he sighed. "I'll go get a bath started, i thank you for at least informing me of this arrangement beforehand. Kirisame." Rinnosuke making his way to his lavatory.

Moments later, the women removed themselves from one another. Faces covered in saliva.

"Ya did great Alice. This is the sexiest you've been since i met ya! C'mon, let's go bathe with Kourin!" Marisa exclaimed as she stood up, Alice repeating in turn.

Alice blushed. "I'm honored you and Morichika are willing to humor my lascivious thoughts..."

"Don't mention it! I had a lotta fun!" Marisa stated right before she kissed the other woman in the forehead. The two women following the merchant's lead.


	3. An Ordinary Canine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirisame puts on an amazing display in the middle of the human village.

"Who's a good girl? You are!" Margatroid stated as she tugged onto the leash in her left hand.

Many onlookers looked into the woman's direction, mothers covering their children's eyes. Young boys and older men leering with glee.

"You need to go potty? Well just do it right here!" Alice stated as she looked down.

"Just what are you doing, Margatroid, Kirisame?" A feminine voice shouted.

Alice turned to face the individual making the statement. "Oh, Hey Keine."

"What you two are doing is sick! My schoolchildren are horrified!" A white haired schoolteacher in a dark blue dress stated. On her head was a hat that appeared as some kind of building.

"So I'm not allowed to walk my loyal canine, Kamishirasawa?" Alice spoke to the woman in a coy tone.

Kneeling on the ground in the nude, blindfolded, on her hands and knees. Marisa donned a collar connected to a leash that was currently within Margatroid's grasp. Kirisame urinating as she lifted her right knee as her master and Keine conversed.

Keine's previously brown eyes turned red, quickly commanding the two women. "So, do you mind if I tell you the taste of your intestines?"

Almost as if on cue, Marisa stood up after completing her urination. Running in the direction Margatroid pulled her leash, both women making their escape.

Returning to Margatroid's abode, Kirisame lifted her blindfold. "That was tha dirtiest thing we ever done, Alice!" Marisa proclaimed as she removed her collar.

"Well, we can't go back into the human village for a while," Alice noted as she disrobed inside her bedroom.

"Who cares? We're both turned on!" Marisa exclaimed, seated onto the middle of Margatroid's bedding. Alice proceeding to join the woman.

Marisa proceeded to lick the upper body of the naked woman on her lap. The strokes of her tongue resembling those of a canine reunited with it's owner.

"Stop Kirisame, that tickles!" Alice stated. Margatroid was entranced by the woman's display of affection.

Both women began licking every inch of their bodies, the muscles inside their mouths utilized to explore every area.

Catching her breath, Alice stated. "Can i try, on you?" The puppeteer inquired.

"Yep! Ya can lick me down there all ya want, Alice!" Marisa replied to the inquiry.

Margatroid motioned downwards, lightly kissing Marisa's abdomen, eventually making her way to Kirisame's inner thigh.

"Wow Alice, that feels great!" Marisa exclaimed.

Looking up, Alice gazed upon her lover's visage before returning to her task. Orally stimulating Marisa's labia with her tongue. Proceeding to roll her tongue vertically over Marisa's clitoris.

"Ah, Alice. Ya makin me a waterfall in here!" Marisa making an apt metaphor as she grabbed the back of the puppeteer's head. Alice drinking the torrent of discharge.

Alice emerged from Marisa's groin, gazing at the magician with a large smile in embarrassment.

Margatroid's combination of innocence and seduction caused Marisa to grab and pull Alice into an embrace. "Ya so hot, Alice! It's amazin the shy gal i knew is so kinky!"

Alice blushed. "It seems there's no limit to my debauchery."

"Y'know i'll do whatever ya want, whenever. Let's get some sleep, Alice." Marisa stated as she kissed Margatroid on the lips. Both women falling to the whims of slumber.


	4. Submission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice and Marisa enhance their usual tea time.

 

"Marisa~ I baked some delicious cookies! Let's have some tea!"

Marisa's sense of sight was impaired, Margatroid's voice the only indication of location. Her arms bound, seated onto a dining room chair.

"Alice's homemade cookies...I can't wait..." Marisa cooed.

Alice blushed. "Really! You sure have a way with words, Kirisame."

Alice took her seat adjacent to Kirisame as she set the ornate platter onto the dining room table. Proceeding to pour from a kettle into a fine teacup. "I received some great tea leaves from Yuuka yesterday. What a great aroma!"

Climbing onto the table, Alice slowly removed her undergarments, squatting directly over the teacup, a warm stream of urine pouring within.

Alice disembarked from the furniture, proceeding to Marisa's position to remove her blindfold and restraints, returning to her previous position. "Now, drink up!"

Marisa proceeded to grasp the teacup with both hands, proceeding to drink the liquid within with abandon, lowering the teacup with a lewd visage upon her features.

* * *

 

Marisa and Alice laid upon the puppeteer's bedding, both parties clad in breastless, crotchless lingerie. Marisa underneath Alice.

"You're so cute, Kirisame. I can't wait to break you~"

Alice proceeded to climb over Marisa's body to rub her clitoral region across her face. Marisa complying without hesitation. Rolling her tongue across the other woman's clitoris, making sure to stimulate the labia as well.

"It feels so good, Marisa~" Alice exclaimed, stimulating her nipples with both of her index fingers. A torrent of discharge engulfing Marisa's face.

"Wow Ali, ya really love my mouth, huh?"

Alice remained silent as she disembarked from the other woman, kneeling in front of Marisa as she brandished a nearby appendage shaped object nearly as long as her arm. Inserting it directly into Kirisame's opening.

Marisa screamed, the head of the appendage barely meeting her inner walls.

"Ah, your screams are heavenly!" Alice bellowed, inserting the implement deeper.

"Wait, what's that inside?" Marisa making a hurried inquiry.

" Oh? It's an enhancement, you're going to be an adorable mommy?"

"E-Excuse me?" Marisa stammered in between hurried moans.

The implement convulsed, almost as if it implanted an object within Marisa. The magician's stomach bulging in response.

"Wow, who's attendin the baby shower?" Marisa jokingly inquired.

Alice removed the implement, proceeding to lean forward to observe Marisa's vaginal region. "Your amniotic fluid is coming out! Your nipples are swollen! You're so cute Marisa!"

Marisa's back arched, screaming as a miniature doll sharing features between the pair slowly left her cavity. Alice proceeding to cradle the golem as if it was an organic newborn.

Marisa needed several minutes to calm her breathing, the pair staring at one another.

"I didn't expect any of this." Alice stated, a blush creeping across her features.

"Well when I said ya should be on top for once ya really outdid yaself! Can the mother hold her!"

"I was just trying to be attractive! I don't think I can handle domesticity..." Alice timidly stated.

Marisa repositioned herself, kneeling adjacent to Alice. "I found this strange mushroom, let's try it after we get some sleep." Proceeding to kiss Alice on the forehead.

 


End file.
